Delancey School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!
by Moonbeam1
Summary: About a school in america. First fic. be kind on reviews. after GOF. Triwizards cup is involved.


DeLancey School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
By: Moonbeam  
  
A/N: This is a first attempt at a fic of any kind. Please Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: JK ROWLING owns the Death Eaters. She owns a lot of other stuff too. I own Christine, Her dad and her mom. I also own DeLancey School of Witchcraft. I own the students, houses, teachers, and the grounds. I own most of the characters. Or maybe they own me. Well, anyway, I own a lot a stuff.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What had awakened me? I wonder. My hand found it's was to my left forearm. I had a scar there, from an attack by the Death Eaters. They had killed my father and mother. That was about 10 years ago.  
  
_There was a knock on the door. Dad went to answer it. 'OH GOD! Gina, it's them! Take Chris, I'll try and hold them off!' My mother picked me up off the floor and ran out the back door. Mom's long brown hair flew out behind her as she ran. I was scared. Not for myself but for my Mom and Dad. What would happen to them? I could hear my Dad yell out in either pain or anger. I'm not sure which, maybe both. Mom was in the forest now. I heard the shouts of the Death Eaters. They had followed us. There was a flash of bright red light. I felt a searing pain in my left arm. 'Christine, run far, run fast. Don't look back. I love you!' Mom let me go. _  
  
That was the last time I heard her speak.   
  
_I had run into the village. I found the first home and rapped on the door. 'Sir, please, Death Eaters! My mother and Father!' I broke down crying. I knew this man was a wizard. A woman came to the door. 'Dear me, you're bleeding!' She took my uninjured arm and led me inside. The man was pulling on a emerald green cloak. He worked for the Ministry. 'What is your name?' He looked at me with warm brown eyes. 'My name is Christine Santiani.' The woman looked up. 'Dear God. Gina and Ted.' _  
  
I am now 17. I'm living in California. My Uncle Delviccio gave me a home. He works as a police officer.   
  
Uncle Del tells me told I am a witch. He bought me a wand. That was 4 years ago. I'm in my sixth year at DeLancey School of Witchcraft. An all girls school. My Aunt Rachel is Headmistress. My teachers are :  
  
Headmistress: Professor DeLancey  
  
Transfigurations: Prof. Ryan  
Defense Against The Dark Arts: Prof. Naim  
Astronomy: Prof. Rienhart   
Potions: Prof. Truman  
History of Magic: Prof. McFarland  
Herbology: Prof. Greene  
Charms: Prof. Harlyn  
Divination: Prof. Mercury  
Care of Magical Creatures: Prof. Lankey  
  
Our teachers are pretty cool.   
  
'Chris! Earth to Christine! Are you there?' A small freckled hand was being waved in front of my face.   
  
'What cha want Gilespe?' A small freckled face looked at my up side down. 'For you to get your lazy self outta bed.' I grabbed Gil's hand and yanked. She flew down from the top bunk.   
  
'Wha? Where's the 'quake?' That came from a bleary eyed Tracy. Her golden hair was totally straight. She looked like a super-model. 'OW! What did ya do that for, Chris?' Gil was not looking too happy with me. 'Like my Uncle Del says, this a direct quote: 'Make the best use of this passing known as life.' So that's what I'm doing.' Her face softened. She had a kinda crush on my Uncle. Hey, he's only 20...   
  
Time to take action. 'OKAY PEOPLE! UP AND AT 'EM!' I yelled. Three people bolted up in bed. Allisonne, one of my best friends looked at me. 'WHY must you do this? Hmm? Just tell me!' 'La la la shut it. We gotta get to the Grand Hall' I walked into the bathroom and proceeded to get dressed in black robes. We don't really have dress codes because of being an all girls school.   
  
We were going to the Grand Hall when we bumped into Professor Naim. She was a pretty witch with honey blond hair. 'Hello girls' She flashed us a rare smile. Something was up. She never smiled.  
  
We finally got to the Grand Hall, we sat down at the Moonlight table. We have four houses: Moonlight, Sunlight, Starbright, and Lakeview. Lakeview seemed to produce dark witches.  
  
Professor DeLancey stood up. 'Hello everyone. We have a very nice surprise for all 7th years. We are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Triwizard competition!' Loud cheering came from all 7th years. 'Classes have been canceled for today!' Once again, loud cheering met her statement.  
  
I found myself on a small plane bound for England. I had Owled uncle Del to tell him that we were going to England. He had Owled me back saying that he would meet us there. He had some friends in England that he had not seen in a while.  
  
MEANWHILE AT HOGWARTS  
  
'Could I have you attention please?' Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat. 'We will be hosting the Triwizard cup again this year. If you are in the fourth year or above, you might remember the last time it was held here.' He looked at Harry Potter. 'The schools attending are two from America, DeLancey School of Witchcraft, and an all girls school from California. The second school is Catskill School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from New York.'   
  
ON THE PLANE  
  
My friends and I were wondering if there we any hotties at Hogwarts. There had to be, there just had to be. The plane ride was boring. I promised not to drive Aunt Rachel nuts if she told me if there were any hot guys there. She said MAYBE. Can't wait. I just can't wait! Our plane is touching down.  
  
As I got off the plane, I caught sight of Uncle Del. He waved and I ran up to him. I hadn't seen him for 6 months! 'Del! How are ya hun?' Aunt Rachel called out. Some how Uncle Del and Aunt Rachel are related. NO NOT BY MARRIAGE! Uncle Del went to find his friend.   
  
Aunt Rachel transported us all to the outside of the Hogwarts grounds. We walked to the huge oak doors. Aunt Rachel knocked on the door. A stern faced woman answered the door. 'Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall. I welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope you stay is pleasant.'  
  
She led us through a maze of corridors to get to the Great Hall. I saw a total hottie sitting at the table.  
  
I hope you like this... please use the review box!  
  
  



End file.
